


A Devil's Demons

by TankyTeemo



Series: A Hero's Demons [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Character Development, Fluff, M/M, Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TankyTeemo/pseuds/TankyTeemo
Summary: As Chris joins Wesker at the revival of Umbrella, he truly gets to know the man's intentions and motivations. But when they are set out to retrieve a sample of the C-Virus, Chris is forced to reconsider his alliance with Wesker, as an old flame starts pulling him back to his former self.





	1. Helicopter Ride

 

As their helicopter made it's way over the greens of the Alberta landscape, crossing the infamous Brokeback Mountain, Chris felt tired and restless at the same time. He didn't know where they were going and what this new life had in store for him.

'Is it still going to take long?' Chris asks the blond sitting next to him. They were sitting on a bench behind the Umbrella operative piloting the helicopter, who had been quiet the entire ride.

Wesker simply gives a slow nod.

Chris sighs.

'Would you care to rest, dear heart?' Wesker asks.

Chris stares at the blond, not wanting to fall asleep just yet. In his mind as long as he stayed awake, he hadn't entered his new life with Umbrella yet. As long as it still was the same day, it felt like hope was somewhere behind them, just waiting to bring him back. Sleeping would mean contentment. Something Chris still tried to fight, even though he realized a few cities ago it had no use.

But his eyelids felt like mountains on their own, the icy air of the altitude stabbing them like tiny needles.

Wesker leans back and taps his lap, signalling Chris to rest his head on it.

It looks  _warm_ and  _comforting_...

Chris blushes and looks away, guilty at his own feelings. Deep down he was already enjoying Wesker being so warm and loving again, even though he was forced to come with him.

But since there was no one there to judge him, Chris had no reason to get angry.

Only his dignity was still able to hold him back.

Wesker sighs.

Chris then carefully looks back at Wesker, seeing the small smile remaining on his face. The same smile he grew when he had decided to come with him.

x

' _Are you saying I'm manufactured?' Wesker accuses behind his sheeted eyes. But the old man seemed too far gone already._

_He was too self-absorbed to pay Wesker any attention._

' _I-... I was to become a god!' Spencer cries._

_Wesker faces away from the old man and looks to the sea beneath this old man's castle. The castle he was raised in._

_He menaces within himself. The only being he had ever felt something for and even looked to as his parent, never saw him as more than an experiment._

_An experiment only to selfishly further his dream to rise above mortality._

_Wesker did everything for this man._

_He had betrayed all his chances on a life of mortal joy._

_He had destroyed his_ _ **intriguing**_   _bond with Chris, his respected S.T.A.R.S. team and countless others._

_If not for the love of his father, what had he done everything for? Why had he sacrificed so much?_

_No..._

_All his progress and all his losses could not be in vain. He would not lead the life of the tragic, unloved child._

_If Spencer would not become a god... he himself would._

_x_

Chris was laying on Wesker's lap, his cheeks all blushing against the blond's thighs.

At the soft, rhythmic vibrations of Chris' humming, Wesker knew the brunet had fallen asleep.

And oh was he endearing.

Wesker couldn't help but... softly and ever so gently caress the brunet's face while he studied it.

It was the first time the blond had ever let himself feel so...  _vulnerable_  and act on his emotions. Only when Chris was asleep, did he ever dare show this side of his. And it was only Chris who could evoke this side of him.

'Piers...' Chris mumbles in his sleep.

Piers... Wesker thought. He had heard Chris mention this name before, but never thought to seek out who it was. It must've been one of the BSAA pests.

But something in the way Chris said it, made Wesker stop caressing him. It made the blond feel ever so slightly nervous, but he couldn't put his finger on whatever it was that he was feeling.

Once they were at the base, he'd make sure to find out who this Piers is.


	2. Family

' _You know I was point man too when I first joined S.T.A.R.S.' Chris says to the young cadet. They were standing in the armory, Chris personally showing the ropes to his second in command._

' _Just so happens I never got to hone the sniper rifle on our missions, but do I now wish I did.' Chris jokes._

_The young cadet, Piers, was inspecting his anti-material rifle. It was big, bulky, but still very neatly designed._

' _Just hope the kick-back doesn't kill me.' Piers says, cheeks red at the fact Chris Redfield just compared himself to him. He'd been a wreck these first few weeks at the BSAA, silently but surely crushing on the man. Beyond hiding these feelings, he still had to make a good impression on his captain, knowing there were many other cadets who were eager to take his position._

_Chris grins and pats Piers on the back. 'Hey, as your captain, I'll make sure nothing does.' Chris smiles at Piers, his cheeks also blushing slightly as Piers smiles, somewhat nervous, back at him._

' _Hey, can I ask you something captain?' Piers asks, cracks in his voice as he puts the rifle down._

' _Hit me.' he answers._

' _I just wondered... since you are, you know... who you are...' Piers looks to his captain, somewhat uncomfortable. 'Why'd you stay captain? I mean I'm truly happy you'd be my captain, but don't they need you higher up?' Piers didn't know why he'd wanted to know this. Maybe it was about something more. Something personal._

_Chris looks at Piers curiously. 'Did I ever tell you about my parents?' he goes as he picks up a Samurai Edge._

_Piers slowly shakes his head._

' _I lost them when I was about ten.' Chris continues casually inspecting the gun in his hands._

' _I- I shouldn't have-' Piers tries, but Chris just smiles. He sits down on a table and signals Piers to come sit next to him. Piers did so, though he couldn't hide his blushing cheeks this time._

' _My sister was the only family I had until I joined S.T.A.R.S..' Chris says, unloading the Samurai Edge. 'There I learned family isn't static or bloodbound. Especially Barry, the weapons specialist, was like a father to me.' Chris puts the gun away and his full attention turns to Piers, making the cadet tense slightly._

' _The bond we share.' Chris says to Piers. 'We depend on each other when it's life or death and fight whatever comes at us, together. It's what makes us family and why I'd rather be here than wasting away behind some old desk.' Chris says, a strong determination burning in his eyes._

_Piers looks at his captain in awe, slowly letting his words sink in. They stare at one another. Not speaking a word._

_Only their calm breaths could be heard in the silence as Piers goes in to hug Chris. The captain let's him, comforting Piers as he feels the young cadet shudder ever so slightly._

x

Chris slowly wakes on a comfortable bed. He opened his eyes to a big metalclad room. He sees Wesker sitting next to his bedside, holding his hand. He didn't wear sunglasses and had his eyes closed, seeming tired and... human.

Chris looks around the spacey room. It had some beautiful wooden furniture and decorations. Not something you'd expect, seeming this being yet another hidden research facility. Wesker must've put in the time to decorate it.

For  _him_.

Chris looks at the blond man, who didn't seem to notice the brunet was awake. He couldn't help but feel conflicted. Wesker was obviously deeply in love with Chris, which led the brunet to this awful predicament he finds himself in. But Chris loves him back, not knowing if he could get himself to escape and break this man's dark, but fragile heart.

Chris then feels Wesker's hand retreat, as the blond quickly gets on his feet, returning to his always controlled posture. He looks at Chris and sees he's awake. 'Ah, Chris. Now we can get started with the briefing.'

'Briefing?' Chris asks.

'If you would follow me, dear heart.' Wesker suggests as he heads for the door. Chris struggles up and finds his footing on the cold floor. It would be his first chance of understanding what life Wesker had planned for him. But it didn't leave him scared for what was to come.

Wesker looks back at Chris, again showing a smile.

A smile of genuine excitement and... love.

Chris sighs and follows the blond out of the room.

They walk through a few hallways, Chris taking a peek at every room they pass. The facility seemed small, not at all comparable to anything he had seen from Umbrella before.

'Lower budget?' Chris pinches at Wesker.

'A change in vision.' Wesker responds.

They enter a briefing room, where Chris is greeted by a female scientist.

'It's an honor Mister Redfield.' The woman says.

Chris shakes her hand but only looks at her in confusion. This woman didn't seem like any other insane Umbrella scientist he'd encountered before.

'Let's make it brief, Yara.' Wesker demands.

Yara signals them to take their seat. Apart from them three, there was one other man sitting in the room, not intending to introduce himself. Chris peers over at him, but is only greeted by a disapproving glance.

The brunet then takes his seat next to Wesker, not knowing what he could expect, as he saw Yara open sightings of an unknown B.O.W. on the briefing-screen.

x

'You want me to go on a mission with you...' Chris mutters in disbelief. He shakes his head. 'A new life doing your dirty work.' He looks at Wesker, who was checking the temperature of the water in the bathtub.

They both stood half-naked in their personal bathroom.

'This mission you deem unworthy, will be accompanied by myself and our most prestigious operative HUNK.' Wesker turns back to Chris and kisses him softly on the neck. 'It's time you took a proper bath.' He suggests as Chris was still covered in dried up blood from his previous wounds.

Wesker takes off his boxers, neatly folding it and putting it in the laundry bin. He then steps into the bathtub, waiting for the brunet to join him.

The brunet starts blushing at the thought of taking a bath with the devil. He tries to resist it, but Wesker looked so welcoming... so domestic. Even his sanguine eyes were slowly becoming a normal sight to Chris. Maybe it was in the way Wesker looked at him, in the way he seemed full of adoration.

Chris hesitantly takes off his boxers, and takes a step into the bath, but stops in his step. He looks at Wesker, nervously.

'No pain.' he demands.

'I won't bite.' Wesker smirks.

Chris steps into the bath and slowly lowers himself between Wesker's submerged legs, still feeling somewhat tense. Wesker invites Chris to rest his back against the blond's chest and still the brunet resists somewhat. But the warmth of the water and Wesker's soft touch make him soften. Soon he lays on the blond's chest, the back of his head against his neck, looking up at the ceiling, as Wesker takes some water every now and then to clean of the dirt and crusted blood covering the brunet's body.

Chris sighs, feeling guilty at his enjoyment.

'I should be fighting you.' he says. 'I should be killing you.'

Wesker continues drizzling the bathwater over Chris, making the tub slowly turn a slight crimson with all the dried up blood mixing into it.

'Yet you won't.' Wesker grins. 'All for the sake of your sister.'

'Well... she's my family.' Chris mutters. 'So were you... once.'

'Was I?' Wesker asks slightly surprised. He had started caressing Chris instead of cleaning him.

'With S.T.A.R.S. you gave me a home...' Chris let's out a small, muffled moan as Wesker caresses his submerged member. But he pushes Wesker's hand away, feeling conflicted.

'But then you took it away from me and used me to test your monsters.' Chris sits up straight, putting some distance between him and Wesker. 'You had me back then... and well, you did what you did...' Chris grimaces.

Wesker was still laying back, looking at the brunet's back. He seemed to be doubting himself.

The blond then slowly comes against Chris' back and envelops him in his arms, resting his chin on Chris' right shoulder.

'I'd like that. To be your family.' Wesker says. Chris frowns in disbelief.

'I don't think you even know what that means.' Chris shoots, somewhat frustrated at Wesker actually admitting what Chris wanted such a long time ago, when he still looked up to him.

The blond stares down at the crimson water they bathed in, yet again seeming to doubt himself.

'Perhaps... not.' Wesker admits. 'But what I do understand and have come to terms with, dear heart, is that you're the only one I love.'


	3. Experiment

'Pitiful.' Wesker mocks as he sees the remains of his sister, Alex Wesker. Her body had been rotting for quite some time, leaving not a pretty sight for the eyes. Meanwhile HUNK was collecting whatever was left of the t-Phobos Virus from the lab into his attache case.

They and Chris were on the island Sushestvovanie and had made their way Alex' lab to recover whatever was left of her research. Not long after their nightly bathtub session, Chris was forced to come with them on this mission, making sure he'd get  _accustomed_ to his new job. HUNK was there to supervise him, even though he didn't seem to enjoy working with Redfield.

'Didn't know you had a sister...' Chris mutters, wearing a full bodysuit of Umbrella gear and keeping watch, Thor's Hammer at the ready. This island had something terrifying to it, nothing like his dealings in Africa, Edonia or Lanshiang. It was isolated and creepy, just like the Mansion from so long ago. It made Chris stick closer to Wesker, yet more careful of him at the same time.

Under HUNK's supervision, the brunet led the assault clearing the island, losing most of his mercenary team facing whatever was left of what his sister had survived, oblivious to the insta-kill potency and stealth abilities of the B.O.W.'s.

And now here he was, trying to restore what Claire had so successfully destroyed in the Redfield name.

It made Chris despise himself.

'She was a failed experiment.' Wesker states, yet he seemed somewhat mournful at the statement.

Chris sees this, and, dubious, studies him from afar, wondering if Wesker was actually affected by the death of his sister.

'Can the fucking chatter already.' HUNK commands frustrated. 'It time we-'

Then a glasp, the worst kind of bug, a gigantic invisible one, had snuck behind Chris in this small frame of distraction.

It stabs him with its pincher and, for a moment, Chris is completely paralyzed. He falls to the floor and looks up in horror, seeing the bug turn visible and dropping disgusting roaches on him.

HUNK unloads his clip of his Albert-01 into the bug, making it retreat. Meanwhile, Wesker slowly walks over to Chris, curious at what the roaches would do to him.

Chris could only observe the roaches tearing their way through his gear and gnawing at his skin, easily burrowing into his body.

But, as if a defense mechanism, Uroboros tentacles swirl out of his body, pushing out the roaches and crushing them in their grasp. Chris was already feeling the control over his body coming back to him, as he struggles to get up.

Horrified at what he just witnessed, Chris gets to his feet, seeing the tentacles retreat back into his body. He looks at Wesker, not knowing what to say.

'I told you we both share the comfort of being a god, Christopher.' Wesker smirks, as he walks up to Chris and kisses him.

HUNK makes his way to the exit, waiting for the two love birds.

'Get the fuck over here, Mr.  _Shit_ field.' he demands.

But Wesker keeps Chris at bay.

'Embrace the Uroboros and it will serve you well.' Wesker explains. Chris stares at him, still horrified by himself.  _He could never embrace what just came out of his body._  'Now get going. I'd like a moment alone with my sister.' Wesker suggests.

Chris hesitantly heads towards HUNK, who exchanges a short glance with Wesker before heading out with Chris.

Wesker remains there alone, crouching over and studying his sister's corpse.

' _World domination?' Alex grins. 'You really are a cliche, Albert.'_

_Albert was visiting his sister on her private island, both eager to exchange their research results with one-another._

_It was also one of the very few times they'd share their deepest desires._

' _Are you no less tired of the filth and pests ruining the planet?' Wesker asks. 'It's time for another flood to weed out the chaff.'_

' _And let me guess, Uroboros is that flood.' Alex smirks._

' _And what do you happen to be planning now that Spencer is gone? Are you willing to join me in my rise to godhood?' Wesker asks._

' _Oh, I have something greater planned for myself.' Alex grins. 'Immortality as an unlimited consciousness.'_

_Wesker frowns, disappointed. 'One of Spencer's dreams, wasn't it?'_

' _What happens when you ultimately perish to your physical body?' Alex asks. 'Human nature would return to its irresponsible behavior.'_

' _I don't plan on perishing.' Wesker responds slightly offended._

_Alex smiles, she hands him a glass of fine wine. 'Like father like son.'_

' _And just like you brother, my plans are ultimately his.' Alex admits._

Wesker broods. He wonders if that really was true. If he really still had been serving Spencer all this time.

_The old weakling, still haunting me to this day._

How many decisions were Wesker's own? What part of him wasn't a continuation of Spencer's ghost? Would he end up like his sister, were he to continue the life he had?

This fear was one of the reasons he decided to re-envision Umbrella's role in the world. But surely, it still seemed much alike something Spencer would do.

If the rare affection for his father figure still had such a profound influence on him, maybe the time had come to find a replacement. And it was Chris Redfield who was the only other person on this planet Albert Wesker had the same, if not greater affection for.

Maybe the answer to disbanding his past as a 'Wesker Project' laid with the brunet.

x

Chris and HUNK were making their way to the helicopter, advancing rapidly through the forests.

'How bout you stop being an ass.' Chris suggests, as they sneak around a group of splashers by treading into a dark, smelly shed.

HUNK grins. 'Would you rather me be a dick?' he jokes. 'Figures.'

Chris peers out of a window, seeing the splashers move away, unblocking their route to the helicopter pad.

'I'm not here on my own accord, so back the fuck off.' the brunet threatens.

HUNK opens the backdoor of the shed, seeing no splashers either. He relaxes, stretching his arms.

'You think I believe that?' HUNK sighs. He shakes his head. 'Gosh, I never thought Chris  _fucking_ Redfield would be a fag.'

Chris turns around. 'What did you say?'

HUNK makes his way over to Chris. 'I never thought you'd be a shitty fag.' he spits.

Chris eyes grow wide and he charges at him, throwing him against a wall.

'The fuck is your problem?!' Chris shouts, as he holds the mercenary tightly.

'You like sucking his dick, huh? Is that it? How you made him change our entire operation?!' HUNK accuses.

Chris puts the end of his shotgun to HUNK's chin. 'I should be killing you for all the men I lost to scum like you.' Chris spits.

HUNK swiftly disarms Chris, throwing the shotgun across the room and pushing Chris off of him. 'You think  _I_  didn't lose men to your shitty BSAA?' He takes out his combat knife and holds it against Chris' throat.

'At least my men we're no mindless murderers.' Chris stabs.

'They died for our cause.' HUNK spits. 'So you better take that back.' he threatens, ready to cut Chris' throat.

'Cause? You mean destroying the entire fucking planet?!' Chris spits. He feels the knife pushing against his throat, making a shallow cut. 'You think that thing can hurt me?' Chris mocks.

HUNK looks at Chris furiously, as he noticed the cut was already closing up.

No, it wouldn't.

HUNK pushes himself off of Chris.

'At least my men were no fucked up  _experiment_  like you,  _Piss_ field.' he stabs.

Something snapped in Chris, as he hooks HUNK right in his face. The man stumbles back, wiping blood off of his mouth.

Oh boy, it's on now.

HUNK charges at Chris with his knife, and Chris dodges him, heading for his shotgun, but HUNK cuts him off.

HUNK laughs. 'Afraid to go mano a mano?'

Chris bares his teeth in anger and goes in for another hook, but HUNK swiftly dodges him and stabs him in the side. Chris grunts away the pain and pulls out the knife, the stab wound healing rapidly. HUNK takes out his Albert-01 and aims at Chris, but the brunet this time goes in to grab HUNK, tackling him through a window, both men falling on the grass outside the shed, Chris landing on top of the mercenary.

He goes in for a punch, but HUNK grabs his fist. Chris tries it with his other arm, but HUNK locks that one as well.

Unable to hurt one another they struggle for dominance, though neither come out victorious, only shifting their power back and forth.

Suddenly a shadow starts cowering over them, as both men look up.

It's the group of splashers, ready to tear them apart.

Chris jumps up and HUNK quickly rolls out of the way, as one of the splashers smashes the ground with its spiked arm.

Chris and HUNK look to each other, seeing both of them didn't have their guns with them. They look to the shed, but the splashers had all the entrances blocked.

They had to make a run for the chopper.

They run for the open pathway to the helicopter pad. But as they reach it, a glasp surprises HUNK and goes in for the attack.

But just in time, Chris pushes HUNK out of harms way, falling victim to the sting himself. He falls to the floor paralyzed again. HUNK looks at him in disbelief.

'You fucking idiot!' he curses.

HUNK tries to get to Chris' body, but the glasp is on to him. HUNK makes a run for the helicopter, fading out of Chris' sight.

Meanwhile roaches had dropped onto Chris and we're feasting on his flesh. Chris couldn't feel a thing as he lay paralyzed.

He notices the roaches crawl into his body, as the splashers get closer and closer.

Chris waits for the Uroboros in his body to react, but nothing happens. Neither does feeling return to his body.

The splashers crouch down and start tearing at his combat gear, Chris hearing their slime drooling over his body.

But then the splashers get taken out, as HUNK fires his Lighting Hawk, making them stumble and fall backwards. With the monsters far away enough from Chris, he runs to the brunet and starts dragging him towards the helicopter pad.

Chris glares up at the mercenary as he was reminded of when he lost his entire team to Ada Wong in Edonia, Piers saving him just like HUNK was right now.

Saving him for what?

To live out his life as Wesker's experiment.


	4. Just Shitty

 

Wesker was standing next to Yara in her research lab as she was inspecting the roaches they had extracted from Chris' body. They were an excellent resource for researching the spectral disillusionment ability, also known as invisibility, their matured specimens showed. It was a kind of power Wesker never thought could be created.

And now he wanted the power for himself.

'We will begin testing right away and if the new DNA is compatible with the Uroboros, we should have a strain ready for you before the next mission.' Yara explains.

If there was something Wesker had a fascination of that was purely his own, it must be his passion for perfecting and increasing the capabilities of his mortal coil.

It was something part of his identity, regardless of Spencer's influence.

Though there didn't seem to be any timely pressure behind his longing for this power. Mostly, Wesker seemed content with the state of his physical being, making curiosity his main motive for the research.

'Do take your time Yara.' Wesker instructs. 'Also, what's the state on the Nivans subject?'

'His remains seem to have been moved from Lanshiang by a third party. The special operations commander informed me they might get a lead from Ada Wong that tells us to where he's been taken and by whom.' Yara explains.

'Good. I'll leave you to your work Yara.' Wesker pats Yara on the back and smiles at her, which makes her all flustered and blushingly red.

Wesker then heads for his and Chris' bedroom.

After hearing what he'd done to save HUNK on their mission, it was time Chris embraced his Uroboros.

x

Wesker finds Chris in his untied bathrobe, exposing the brunet's toned body, as he lay on the bed motionless, just staring at the metal ceiling. His eyes were wet.

The blond sighs as comes to lay down next to him.

'It's necessary to embrace Uroboros, dear heart, if you plan on it saving you next time you throw yourself in place of mortal's demise.' Wesker sighs.

Chris just shakes his head.

Wesker looks to Chris, worried. 'I'd prefer you accepting it by your own accord, rather than me forcing it upon you, Chris.' Wesker warns. 'Since I prefer you alive, rather than dead.'

Chris starts laughing. 'As if anything is  _on my own accord_. I have nowhere to go. I'm your prisoner... your  _experiment_.' Chris jabs.

Wesker can't help but smirk. He gets up and sits on top of Chris, towering over him and holding down the brunet's hands tightly against the bed. Chris just lets it happen.

Wesker frowns at the lack of resistance.

'What? Like I would be able to stop you.' Chris grunts, obviously not in the mood.

'Soon you will have wished that you tried.' Wesker smiles casually.

Chris then sees small tentacles bursting out of Wesker's arms, slowly making their way over to Chris. At the sight of the black slime, Chris tenses and scowls at it. The black slime starts crawling all over Chris' body and face, an almost endless supply flowing from the blond above him. They glide onto his skin, the warm yet wet strands being audaciously tantalizing to the nerves all-over his body and lubing him all the way up. Chris feels one big strand crawl up his thigh making its way to his vent. He jerks up when he feels it enter.

Chris tries to hold back his moans as he feels the Uroboros filling him up. 'No...' The brunet tries.

'Seems like you have no trouble embracing it now, do you dear heart?' Wesker mocks. The blond then leans down onto Chris, kissing him. Chris, frustrated, just let's it happen, slowly submitting in defeat.

'Just- ah, make it quick.' he mutters through the kisses, as he feels the Uroboros fucking him in his behind, not holding his moans back any longer.

Wesker then leans back up, letting Uroboros do all the work, as he looks at the submissive man beneath him, who softly moans and stares back at him, his eyebrows twitching every now and then into an angry scowl, as he felt black slime enfolding his pulsing member like a warm wet mouth.

'Fuck, come on Wesker, just- just FUCK the life out of me, I. Don't. Care.' Chris hisses, breathing faster and faster. Wesker laughs, surprised, as his Uroboros tentacles keep the brunet noisy and occupied.

'Let's see how far I can go without killing you.' Wesker says.

Then, all of the sudden, Chris feels the strand in his vent bursting out of his abdomen, making him scream in pain.

'That- AAH- all you ca- can do?!' Chris spits at Wesker, who seems to be genuinely enjoying himself.

Wesker then finally unzips his pants while the Uroboros holds Chris down and forces his member in Chris vent, along with the tentacles already occupying it. He starts fucking Chris, making sure he was close enough to see Chris' blue eyes well up in tears as he let his Uroboros penetrate Chris allover his body.

Chris screams through his teeth, crying at the pain of his body being torn apart. He feels the tentacles weaving through his body, contracting and sliding against all kinds of nerves he never knew he had. Chris bites down to withstand all the pain, as he stares at the dominating sanguine eyes, who were gleaming with sadistic joy.

Chris feels his senses fading, as the damage to his body becomes excessive. The brunet is then surprised, when he feels his own Uroboros bursting out. Wesker smiles at Chris satisfied, having achieved what he set out to do.

The brunet was stunned at all the sensitivity that the black strands coming out of his own body had. It was so much he couldn't breathe, his eyes as wide as they could get, all his pain now suddenly turned to pleasure and only being able to speak in moans.

'Jezus- Wes- Wha- Shit-' Chris mutters. 'Let me- cum- pl- please...' The brunet begs, his blue, wet eyes eagerly looking to the blond for mercy.

Wesker grins, stopping only the tentacles straddling the brunet's member and prostate, making Chris Redfield squirm like a hungry little dog.

Wesker then comes close to Chris' ear and whispers devilishly. 'Only if you embrace your new power, Christopher.'

Chris starts crying. Crying his eyes out, still feeling every pleasure he did. He hated himself. He hated himself so much, so much that he wanted to be fucked to death.

But still, it was too much. Wesker was too much for him to handle.

He moans at Wesker and nods as tears flow down his cheeks. 'Just- let- ah- me  **cum** \- please!' Chris cries, breaths rapid and body twitching, ready to explode.

Wesker growls with excitement, and starts pounding the brunet's vent with great ecstasy, his Uroboros wrestling with Chris', fighting for control over the brunet's aching member, making it all the more stimulating for Chris.

And with a loud cry from the brunet, all the tentacles contract as both the devil and his playtoy reach their climax, entering a blissful apax.

Chris breaths are stuttered, as he can't believe what he had just felt, feeling Wesker's tentacles still straddling his body.

Though his bliss was short-lived, as guilt and shame washed over Chris, as he still was crying. He felt he now had control over the slime.

The slime that was entangled within Wesker's.

Embraced the power he had.

x

Chris was sitting in the canteen, a six-seat table all to himself, having just finished his boring, processed meal of whatever the fuck it was. The many researchers, workers and what seemed Umbrella officers who were there to lunch, all had given him spiteful and even hateful glances, each time they passed his table.

It definitely didn't feel like home.

He decided to stay after he finished his plate, to get a feel of the people who worked here. There might come one day where he and his BSAA team would take down the place.

He might have to murder all of them.

HUNK then, out of nowhere, decides to come sit next to Chris.

'Not the popular guy, huh.' HUNK jabs, looking at Chris with a playful grin.

'What do you want...' Chris mutters, not even looking at the mercenary.

'Oh, just wanna eat this shit in some even shittier company.' HUNK jokes and he takes a bite of sludge from his plate.

Chris then sees a group of young men straddling into the cantine. Their held-back demeanor and nervousness reminded him a lot of Finn back in the day.

'New recruits.' HUNK scans the group as they wait in line for their own plate of sludge. 'Hmm... weak. Deadmeat for our next mission.'

Chris looks to HUNK disapprovingly. HUNK notices.

'It's an honest assessment.' HUNK explains. 'So I'll make sure I don't get attached to them.'

Chris looks over at the new recruits again.

'Why would they fight for Umbrella?' Chris shakes his head. 'Throw their lives away like that.'

HUNK frowns at Chris. 'You know, that's exactly what I wondered about you when you saved me.' HUNK admits.

Chris doesn't answer, he just stares at his empty plate.

HUNK sighs.

'Hey, this don't mean I suddenly like you or whatever, but thanks for what you did.' HUNK says to Chris.

Chris looks at HUNK surprised, for the first time seeing the mercenary's piercing grey eyes, short ruffled silver hair and strong jawline. It was also the first time he saw the man out of his gear and in a white tanktop, which neatly showed his trained body and tattoos.

It became clear to Chris why his codename was HUNK.

He simply was a  _hunk_.

'And I'm sorry for calling you a fag, Redfield. I have nothing against people like you in that way.' HUNK apologizes as he looks to Chris' blue eyes. 'Cause hey, if I were gay, I'd probably tap that ass of yours.' HUNK jokes. He leans in on Chris' ear. 'Heard you squeal real nice back there.' he whispers.

Chris looks away awkwardly. He can't help but grin a little.

'But, hey you wanted to know why they'd join us right?' HUNK continues. 'We happen to cure them, or someone close to them, from whatever deemed incurable cancer and in return they fight for our cause.' HUNK explains.

Chris looks at HUNK in disbelief. 'You can cure all cancers?'

'Hey I know what you think,  _why not help the world_. Well, we tried, like a few decades ago.' HUNK admits. 'But there are other companies that profit from the sick and dying, Redfield. Companies bigger than us. They've tried to destroy us ever since we discovered it, and well, you and your BSAA kinda helped them succeed.'

'You're kidding me...' Chris goes. 'True or not, I'm feeling like shit already, so forget I asked.' Chris goes.

'Well... maybe you ain't shit, Redfield.' HUNK grins. 'Just  _shitty_ , and that's a real compliment around here.'


	5. Fucked Up

 

_Chris was sitting on the floor staring at his leg, eyes wide and scared. He and the captain were investigating an old creepy house, where a supposed drug deal was going down. It was Chris' first S.T.A.R.S. mission and he was shot. Blood was flowing from his leg excessively, as they were cut off from the rest of the team._

_Wesker tore off a bandage and wrapped it tightly across Chris' thigh, stopping the bleeding to some extent._

' _Can you move?' The blond asks._

 _Chris tries to lift his leg, but that only made more blood flow out as he groaned in pain._ _He eyes fall to the big pool of blood on the floor._

_He couldn't believe it was all his._

' _Am I going to... die?' Chris asks, feeling lightheaded._

_Wesker studies the brunet's terrified expression. He sighs and takes of his sunglasses, exposing his vibrant green eyes._

' _Chris.' Wesker looks the brunet straight in his blue eyes. 'You are not going to die.' Wesker puts one arm under Chris' legs and the other under Chris' right shoulder. He signals the brunet to wrap his arms around his shoulders._

_Chris was shocked at what his captain was suggesting, but saw that Wesker wasn't joking. He quickly put his arms around the blond's neck and shoulders._

_Wesker then stands up straight, grunting as he lifts his pointman entirely off the ground. The brunet looks at Wesker in amazement. He himself was almost bigger than the blond and most definitely heavier._

' _But... there are still armed men.' Chris says worried._

' _Then I'll just have to kill them without us getting shot at, don't I?' The blond grins, confidently._

_The brunet couldn't believe the level of dedication the captain put in him. Never had anyone in his life put his life above theirs._

_The moment his parents died in that car crash, he was forced to become an adult. A parent to his sister Claire, with no one ever looking over **him.**_

_Which made this something truly different. This..._

_Laying in Wesker's arms._

_Having someone else protect him._

_The last time he ever felt this way, was when his father hugged him. The day he lost him._

x

'What will we be doing?!' Chris asks for the hundredth time.

'As I said it's none of your concern, dear heart.' Wesker answers, as he looks out of the captain's cabin towards the sea.

They were on a boat, heading to a hidden base in the Pacific. Wesker had followed up on the info Ada gave him, pinpointing one of the last locations on the Nivans subject. This base belonged to a third party, possibly a pharmaceutical company, who had taken his remains. Chris didn't have to know anything about this though, since that would unnecessarily complicate things.

'You put me on a mission and seriously think it's smart not to inform me about anything?' Chris stresses. 'I lost my entire team back on that creepy island.'

Wesker sighs and he turns to Chris. 'Dear heart...' Wesker tries to come close to Chris, but the brunet pushes him away.

'Don't dear heart me.' The brunet hisses. 'If I'm gonna do your shit, I don't want more dead men on my conscious.'

Wesker grins. 'And yet you had no trouble killing them with your organisation.'

Chris face twitches into an angry scowl and he stares furiously at Wesker. Wesker seems agitated by this, tensing his hand into a fist. Chris sees this.

'Come on, Wesker. Hit me.' The brunet demands.

Wesker shakes his head. 'You're acting strange.' He says.

Chris chuckles. 'You're gonna hold my behavior prisoner too now?'

Wesker walks up to Chris again. This time the brunet doesn't push him away and just looks at the blond irritated.

'You are no prisoner of mine, my love.' Wesker says and he puts his hand against Chris' cheek. 'With Uroboros, you've become my family.'

Chris shakes his head in disbelief.

'You have one fucked up concept of family.' Chris stabs.

The brunet then walks out of the captain's cabin, knowing he wouldn't get any answers out of the man.

He'd have to wait and see what the mission had in store for him.

Meanwhile, Wesker was frustrated at Chris' defiance. He punches a wall to vent some anger, leaving a huge dent, before returning to his composed posture.

Why was his plan not working as supposed? Why was Chris not acting on love and complying to his wishes?

He had never treated anyone with this kind of admiration, not in his entire life. The concept of vulnerability he showed him the past few days was also entirely new to him.

Yet it didn't seem enough.

How could he get the old loving Chris back, without letting the brunet return to his life of insignificance?

Even though he didn't want to admit it, Wesker lacked the knowledge and understanding of how to love, let alone how Gods were supposed to love.

And he'd have to learn how, were he to savor the only one he loved and was ever truly loved by.

x

Chris was standing at the railing, staring into the endless sea lit up by the setting sun, hearing soft waves crash against the side of the boat beneath him.

'Ah, romantic isn't it.' HUNK comes to stand next to Chris, wearing just his tank top, black pants and combat boots.

'I've seen better.' Chris jabs, trying to hide he actually liked the company of someone other than Wesker.

'Why aren't you enjoying yourself with the captain, hmmm?' HUNK teases. 'Trouble in paradise? Or should I call it hell?'

'Hell wouldn't even do it justice.' Chris jokes. HUNK chuckles, which brings a small smile on Chris' face.

'So what are you two actually? Lovers, partners or fuckbuddies?' HUNK asks, genuinely curious.

'I don't even know.' Chris admits. 'Right now, I couldn't care less about him.'

'Oh...' HUNK frowns. 'Then why are you sleeping with him? We have bunks below deck.'

Why was he? Why was he still going along with everything? Why wasn't he fighting the blond every step of the way?

Chris sighs. 'Okay, this is gonna sound fucked up, but I guess you don't mind that do you?' Chris grins at HUNK. HUNK grins back. 'You've peaked my curiosity, Redfield.'

'Well... during S.T.A.R.S., I had this weird father-son relationship with him.' Chris blushes.

HUNK can't help but laugh. 'With  _him?_ You must've had some real daddy issues.'

Chris shakes his head. 'No, my dad was great.'

'Was?' HUNK asks.

'He and my mom...  **gone**  before I even hit puberty.' Chris sighs. 'I guess I still miss them.'

HUNK stares at the horizon, thinking to himself. 'Well, I guess that explains your fucked up relationship. Irrational attachments run rapid among orphans. Believe me, I know.'

Chris chuckles, but stops when HUNK's words start sinking in.

Wesker had also been an orphan. An experiment to the psychopath Spencer.

And now Chris was an experiment to the psychopath Wesker, somehow still putting up with everything he'd been doing to him.

Only something irrational could explain this behavior.

'How do you know?' Chris asks, looking at HUNK's silver eyes curiously.

'Yeah... never knew my father and joined Umbrella to find a cure for my mother.' HUNK confesses. 'Spoiler alert, it didn't work out.' HUNK grins at Chris' blue eyes. 'I guess they should call this ship the Orphan Express.'

Chris laughs, HUNK grins back at him, as silver eyes lock onto blue ones. They just stare at each other, not moving a muscle, smiling.

Then the sun finally disappears under the horizon and the lights of the boat switch on, snapping them out of their moment.

Chris notices he'd been staring at HUNK slightly aroused. He looks away awkwardly.

'Sorry.' He says.

HUNK just grins. 'It's time to get inside.'

Chris nods. 'Yeah, I guess I'll join Wesker...' He heads for the upper cabin.

'Hey, wait.' HUNK says, to which Chris stops.

HUNK looks at Chris curiously. 'Why not come over to my room?'

Chris turns to HUNK, frowning. 'To do what?'

HUNK bites his lip and hesitates for a moment. Then he smiles and walks up to Chris, almost putting his lips against the brunet's ear.

'Whatever the fuck we want.' He whispers.


	6. Hunk

Chris groans as he slowly awakes on the bed, opening his eyes to silver hair.

He was spooning HUNK from behind.

The brunet tenses, surprised at both of them being naked. He tries to move away from HUNK, but then feels something hard pull at the hairs above his crotch.

It was dried up semen.

_Shit... what did I do?_

Chris backs away and tries to get off the bed, but he then feels a burn in his vent, making him twitch back onto bed, waking HUNK in the process.

Chris starts blushing hard, noticing their clothes were all-over the place. There also was a strong smell of alcohol hanging in the air.

HUNK yawns, stretching his arms.

The room remains silent for a while.

'You really are an animal.' HUNK groans, looking at his sore morning wood.

'What did we do...' Chris asks carefully.

'I dunno... you came over and we drank some stuff...' HUNK sits up and then looks to the brunet, who was facing away. He smiles.

'What I do remember was feeling your warm wet mouth around my cock.' He teases.

Chris stands up nervously, quickly grabbing his clothes, now noticing the smell of semen stuck in his throat.

'I... gotta go.' Chris mumbles, putting on his clothes.

'Where to?' HUNK says, casually heading for the bathroom. 'Our mission's gonna start soon.'

Chris slows down.

He had to report to HUNK for his mission anyways.

The brunet, now just wearing his boxers, sighs and looks around the room.

It was a lot smaller than his and Wesker's cabin. Surely something meant for singular use.

He goes to sit on the bed again, thinking to himself. HUNK enters the room again and sees Chris' nervousness.

'You scared he's gonna find out huh?' HUNK grins. Chris looks up at HUNK, seeing the  _hunk_ in his full glory, as a tattoo went from his chest all the way to his lower right arm. Chris blushes at him, feeling his morning wood getting harder.

HUNK puts on his own boxers and comes to sit next to an awfully quiet Chris. 'If you wash off everything, you could just tell him you slept on a bunk to get to know the recruits better.'

Chris hesitates.

HUNK then teasingly puts his hand on Chris thigh, making the brunet tense and look up at him.

'And we only had some harmless fun to pass the time, didn't we?' HUNK grins. 'I still see us as just friends, so the captain has nothing to worry about.'

'I thought you weren't into guys.' Chris mutters, pulling HUNK's hand away from his crotch and trying to hide his boner.

'There are no women on this ship, Redfield. And your holes are just as wet and tight as a woman's.' HUNK explains casually. 'Maybe even tighter.' The mercenary jokes.

Chris grins and looks to the ground for a moment, at ease. Then he smiles, remembering last night.

'Nah, I think yours wins the category on tightness.' Chris jokes.

x

_Chris knocks on HUNK's door. He seemed impatient and... horny._

_It was the night before and Chris had refused HUNK's former request on joining him in his room, yet, on the way to Wesker's cabin, the brunet somehow changed his mind._

_HUNK opens the door, confused. He frowns at Chris, yet a small grins appears on his face. HUNK wasn't wearing his tank top anymore, exposing his tattooed and ripped body._

_It gave Chris an instant boner._

_HUNK let's to brunet enter his room and closes the door behind him. Chris sees a bottle of liquor and grabs it, chugging down a good dozen of gulps._ _'Whatever the fuck we want, huh?'_ _He says nervously as he catches his breath and looks at HUNK eagerly._

' _Well yeah, but if you wanna go through with this, I'm going to need that too.' HUNK takes the bottle out of Chris' hand and takes a good few gulps himself._

_He comes closer to Chris, the brunet staring into his eyes. Chris takes off his own shirt, still somewhat nervous, waiting for the alcohol to kick in._

_HUNK studies Chris' toned body._

_The silver haired man then chugs down the entire bottle and throws it to the side, his cheeks starting to glow a nice red. He hesitates on going in, but then Chris beats him to the pace and goes in to kiss him._

_HUNK, taken aback, goes along, as Chris pushes him onto the bed. They kiss furiously, yet Chris seemed more into it than HUNK was._

_The brunet takes off HUNK trousers, exposing his still flaccid penis._

_Chris looks at HUNK slightly confused._

' _I need some stimulation if I'm gonna fuck Chris squeeling Redfield.' HUNK jokes._

 _Chris grins and goes down on the_ hunk  _exposed before him, taking his member into his mouth._

_HUNK closes his eyes as the brunet's warm and wet mouth encompass his member, making it pulse in Chris' mouth, trying to get it hard._

_HUNK let's out a surprised moan, as he feels Chris straddle the top of his cock with his tongue._

_'You know your shit, Redfield.' HUNK chuckles._

_Chris smiles at him and continues sucking him off. The brunet then wets his fingers and pushes them in HUNK's behind, to which he squirms. HUNK jerks back up, away from Chris._

' _Hey, no... that's too gay.' He says._

' _Come on, let me.' Chris comes closer, lust burning in his piercing blue eyes. 'You can fuck me till morning if you do.'_

_HUNK hesitates. He takes a look at the brunet's toned and lovely behind and sighs. He grabs another bottle of alcohol from his night table and takes a good few chugs. He then nods and relaxes back down, leaving his erect cock dangling in front of the brunet. Chris takes it in his mouth again and inserts two fingers into HUNK's vent._

_HUNK squirms a little, not really getting what Chris was going for. But Chris doesn't stop and reaches deeper..._

' _Fuuuuuuck...' HUNK moans, feeling Chris' straddle his prostate. Chris then gags, as he feels HUNK's member become fully erect._

_It was huge._

_HUNK puts his hand on Chris' head and pushes him down, making him choke on his member._

_Chris let's him, feeling thick slime flow out of his mouth each time his body convulsed._

_But then he pushes himself free and looks at the confused HUNK, who was glowing red, eager to fuck Chris. HUNK grabs Chris by his neck and pulls him close._

' _I wanna hear you squirm while I fuck you.' HUNK says._

_Chris grins. 'You first.'_

_Chris zips down his pants._

' _I don't think that's part of the deal, Redfield.' HUNK says, though he seemed too drunk and horny to really resist._

_Chris pushed HUNK down firmly and positions his cock against his behind. He slowly starts pushing in._

_HUNK groans at the cock making its way into him. He tries to jerk free, but Chris holds him down._

' _Hey, I wouldn't do this if you wouldn't enjoy it.' The brunet reassures._

_HUNK looks at Chris, hesitantly. He then relaxes a little._

_Chris pushes his member into HUNK and the silver haired man groans. The brunet then leans down and slowly slides in and out, hearing the_ hunk  _mutter in disbelief every time. But then Chris hits the soft spot and he notices HUNK starting to breath faster._

_Chris starts picking up the pace, making sure he hit that same spot every single time. HUNK let's out a few moans, as the stimulation made him leak precum onto his abs._

_'Who's squirmy now?' Chris mocks._

_But HUNK can't take it._

_He pushes Chris off of him and out of his with precum drooling vent. He comes to sit up straight to Chris and stares him into his eyes. The brunet seemed slightly nervous._

_'I'm the Alpha here.' HUNK jabs and he grabs Chris by his head and pushes him onto the bed, face down. HUNK positions himself on top of Chris._

' _You didn't like it?' Chris asks confused, cheek pressed against the bunkbed and excited for what was to come._

' _It was alright.' HUNK says casually. 'But as of our deal.' HUNK then pushes his member into Chris ass, making him squirm._

' _Ah, fuck... You're big.' Chris moans._

_HUNK puts his chest against the brunet's back, laying on Chris with his full weight and he forces Chris to turn his face towards him._

' _It usually takes very long for me. And since you're not a woman, I'll be fucking you till morning.' HUNK grins._

_'I'll make sure you don't.' Chris teases._

_'We'll see about that.'_ _HUNK says, as he starts pounding Chris, putting one of his hands in Chris' mouth, making sure it stayed open and noisy._

_And it definitely did, giving HUNK the delicious squirms he wanted._

x

HUNK shakes his head uncomfortably. 'You fucking me was a one-time thing.' He blushes. 'I think we better go get ready.' He suggests and he goes to grab his clothes.

Chris just sat there, looking at his friend. He couldn't believe he'd actually grown to like someone working for Umbrella.

Someone he could actually _see himself in_.

Chris ponders, nervous at the prospect, scared of there maybe being a life here for him...

At Umbrella.


	7. Abandoned

 

_Piers was roaming through the streets of Edonia, looking for his former captain. It had been about six months since he last spoke him. Before he just vanished, leaving a black hole in Piers' life. It was difficult to find clues on the whereabouts of Chris, let alone find someone who spoke English in this godforsaken town. It seemed hopeless, yet he had decided not to give up._

_He wouldn't stop, for he was his family._

_Exhausted, Piers decides to take up a drink in a local bar. He orders a drink for himself and looks to the room. People playing card games and making conversations. Then his eyes fall on a lonely man resting his head on a table._

_It was then when he was struck with excitement and shock._

_There he was..._

_Chris Redfield._

_Drunk and staring into a void._

_Had his captain... his_ _ **partner**_   _left him to rot away in a place like this?_

x

Chris and HUNK were putting on their diving suits, standing on the rear part of the ship. They had reached their destination, right atop the submerged research facility.

'You really don't know what's going on?' Chris asks HUNK, watching the silver haired man zipping up his skintight suit. Chris couldn't help but stare.

Chris then sees Wesker, wearing his own diving suit, approach the two. He frowns, seeming to have noticed Chris' stare at HUNK.

'The research facility is right below us.' The blond says to both of them. 'I'll head in first and radio in when the entrance is clear.'

HUNK nods. Wesker then signals him to leave him and Chris. HUNK glances reassuringly at Chris and then complies by leaving Chris alone with the blond.

'I noticed you didn't come to bed last night.' Wesker states.

'I stayed with the recruits...' Chris answers nervously, afraid the blond might hold it against him.

The blond frowns, not liking Chris' answer.

Behind his composed posture, Wesker was  _hurt._  The night before, he laid awake for hours, waiting for Chris to come. When he ultimately didn't, Wesker felt what he hadn't felt in a long time.

_Abandonment._

As a child, Spencer always knew how to manipulate Wesker. Neglecting him when he didn't progress or listen and only showing affection when he excelled or sought out Spencer's plan and wishes. Since he was never loved for the person he was, he had become cold and distant throughout his life, believing there was no salvation in human connection. Only temporary approval, which would ultimately turn to disapproval.

Maybe that's why Wesker forced Chris into this predicament.

The blond was afraid of being  _hurt_.

Yet, he takes a deep breath and sighs. He goes in to hug Chris.

'I love you, dear heart.' The blond whispers.

Chris, surprised by the gesture, puts his arms around the blond.

'I- I love you too.' The brunet answers. He wants to let go, but notices the blond holding onto him longer.

'Are you okay?' Chris asks taken aback.

Wesker then leaves his embrace and looks at him.

'Christopher, if you long to do what you desire, then so be it.' The blond answers. 'Be it under the circumstances you are in.'

Chris tries to smile, yet it ultimately turns to a sigh.

'This life isn't for me.' Chris says softly.

At that, Chris saw a small twitch in Wesker's eyes, as if something broke. Yet the sanguine eyes managed to stay as piercing as they always were.

'I'm sorry, but I can't let you go. My heart won't allow it.' The blond responds, a small sliver of sadness in his voice.

The brunet looks at the blond conflicted.

Yet, embracing the silence and the look in Wesker's eyes, he sees someone vulnerable, someone human, someone he  _loved,_  beyond that composed posture.

This life, living at Wesker's side, was a fantasy for the blond. A wish. A dream.

A dream that could never be.

Not like this.

Chris looks at Wesker gently, seeming to pity the man. He cups Wesker face in his hands and kisses him. Wesker lets him. And they linger for a moment, until Wesker suddenly turns invisible.

The brunet hear the blond's footsteps fading into the distance, followed by a splash of water.

x

Wesker silently made his way through the underwater research facility, making good use of his invisibility he gained from Yara researching the glasp bug. The facility was gigantic, seeming to be one of Umbrella's.

Thing is, it wasn't Umbrella's. It was someone else's.

The blond made his way to the docking station, taking out employees. He opens the station, freeing the entrance for the rest of the team.

As Chris, HUNK and the new recruits enter, they take off their diving suits and put on their combat gear.

'HUNK, Chris, you two take out the power.' Wesker instructs. 'I and the rest of the team make our way to the labs. Once we've extracted the subject, we'll rendezvous and head out.'

Wesker is answered by nods, except for Chris'.

'You sure you don't need me with you?' Chris asks, surprised at Wesker not wanting him by his side.

'Not this time, dear heart.' Wesker answers and he heads out with a few of the new recruits. Wesker had to keep Chris separated, as the lab would contain a specimen he'd want to study privately.

x

The lab became smothered in blood, as Wesker executed most of the staff working there. He found out that the company this facility belonged to went by the name TENTSU.

He'd never heard of them, so the fact they were such an impressive enterprise worried him, wondering if they'd be a threat to Umbrella.

Wesker looks at the many test vats. Many had little girls inside, coded with the E-series line, running up to the number E-020. Though none had what he was looking.

There was no Piers Nivans here.

Ada was wrong.

x

Chris and HUNK make their way into the powerstation.

The power station was vast and spacious, yet empty for all the huge cables hanging from the sealing, all exposed and all leading to the same place.

HUNK and Chris follow the wires, finding them converge at a glass cage.

Something  _alive_  was inside the glass cage. It was all alone and seemed in pain, nothing but the cold metal wires accompanying it. And by the look of the dust that flew at each of Chris' steps, it must've been in here a long time.

The thing was deformed and had a mutated left arm, pulsing electricity. All the metal cables were stabbed into it, extracting power at the expense of the organism.

Chris walks closer, followed by HUNK, both their guns aimed at the thing behind the glass.

But, as he walks over, Chris slowly feels the world around him go deadly silent, the pulsing sensation of his rapid heartbeat being the only thing he could register.

What he saw was no thing.

It was a person.

It was  _Piers Nivans_.

Chris runs to the glass, eyes wide and in shock.

'PIERS?!' Chris screams, but Piers doesn't seem to hear him.

Chris pulls up his Thor's Hammer and shoots the glass, though the bullets only scratch it lightly.

'Redfield, quiet!' HUNK stresses, but Chris keeps slamming and smashing the glass, seeing his former partner pained at the cables sucking the life out of him.

'Piers, I'm sorry!' Chris cries, tears flowing down his cheeks as he smashes the glass. 'I'm so sorry, I'll get you out. I swear!'

They then get a heads-up from their radio. It's Wesker.

'The subject isn't at the premises. It's time to clear out.' The blond commands and the radio goes silent.s.

HUNK walks up to Chris and grabs him by his shoulder.

'We have to go.' HUNK says.

Chris looks at HUNK, eyes wide, shaking his head furiously. He then nervously looks to his right arm and closes his eyes.

The brunet takes a deep breath and grits his teeth as Uroboros tentacles start flowing from his body, creating a huge ball of mass at the end of his arm. Even though his own arm terrified him, Chris raises it and smashes the glass with his Uroboros, creating a huge crack.

It leaves Chris exhausted, but he doesn't give up. He lifts up his arm again and smashes.

Smashes until the glass shatters.

But once it does, Chris is unable to control his Uroboros, as the tentacles swing aggressively, making Chris' fall to his knees. HUNK comes to his aid and sprays him with a herb. It helps calm the tentacles down. But then they see Piers tearing himself free from the metal cables and looking at the men in front of him with murderous rage.

'CHRIS!' HUNK pulls Chris away, as Piers moves towards them.

Chris pulls himself off of HUNK and stumbles towards Piers.

'Piers! It's me, CHRIS!' The brunet screams. But Piers only sees an Umbrella mercenary, as he stabs Chris with his mutated arm, penetrating the brunet through his chest. Uroboros tentacles burst out of Chris' entire body and start swirling around Piers, forcing him down. But Chris feels the electricity burn through all his body and tentacles, making him scream in pain.

'Piers! Aah- please... Come back to me.' Chris begs, blue eyes staring at two infected white orbs.

Recognizing his voice, Piers fights the Uroboros to look at his captain.

'C-captain?' Piers asks shocked.

'I came back for you...' Chris cries, his smile at Piers fading as he felt his body went limp and his Uroboros stopped moving.

Piers quickly pulls out his arm, leaving a huge gaping hole in the chest of his captain.

'Don't move.' HUNK warns, gun aimed at Piers, as he came to Chris. HUNK looks at Chris, scared, seeing he couldn't regenerate due to the electricity burning him.

Piers looks at them in disbelief.

He sees Uroboros tentacles coming out of Chris' body.

He sees the Umbrella logos sown into their gear.

This couldn't be his captain.

It couldn't.


	8. Curious

'You can't be..' Piers mutters.

Piers couldn't believe his captain had joined Umbrella. He had sacrificed himself for the BSAA.

Not for this...

Yet he wasn't answered by Chris nor HUNK, as HUNK became more and more desperate, unable to get back a pulse from Chris' motionless body.

'Don't do this to me, Redfield.' HUNK stresses, as he tries to resuscitate the brunet, applying herbs and trying to keep his eyes open.

Piers shakes his head at the mercenary trying to save his captain's life.

This must be a nightmare.

He'd felt asleep the last few months, stuck inside of that glass cage, waiting for something,  _anything_  to happen.

And now it had. He was finally awake, released from his torment.

He hadn't felt more alive since the day he was captured, so he couldn't deny it was Chris that laid there on the floor.

And that it was Chris who wore an Umbrella uniform, Uroboros tentacles coming out of his body.

Piers tries to slowly approach them, but HUNK gets up and pushes Piers away.

'Get the fuck away from him you freak.' He warns, gun aimed at Piers.

Piers takes a step back, trying to calm his arm down from pulsing electricity.

It was true. He was a freak.

A  _monster._

Then they both hear Chris coughing.

HUNK quickly comes to Chris' side. 'You okay, buddy?' he asks.

Chris shakes his head and grins, as the Uroboros tentacles slowly retreated back into his body. 'Been better.'

Chris looks up to Piers, who looked back at him suspiciously.

Chris sighs. 'It's not what it looks like.' The brunet explains.

'Then what does it look like?' Piers throws back, starting to feel weak on his legs now that the adrenaline was leaving his body.

HUNK helps Chris stand up.

'Wesker is alive.' Chris informs. 'I'm his prisoner and well...' The brunet doesn't know how to really explain it. He sighs. 'It doesn't matter. I'm getting you out of here.' Chris states.

Piers laughs, hysterically. 'To be a prisoner like you?' He signals Chris to look at his mutated body. 'Or do you think the BSAA is gonna take me back like this? I'm a monster.'

'No you're not.' Chris stumbles towards Piers. HUNK wants to hold him back, but Chris keeps on going. He puts a hand on Piers' still human right arm. He sees Piers was still wearing torn pieces of his BSAA uniform.

'You can join me at Umbrella.' The brunet suggests. 'Until we find a cure for you.'

'I'd rather be dead.' Piers hisses.

'I know, and I have tried dying myself.' Chris answers, to which Piers frowns, shocked. 'But Wesker doesn't need you like he needs me.'

Piers looks at Chris suspiciously, not really getting what he was saying.

Why would Wesker  _need_  Chris?

'Redfield, I... believe your old comrade is the specimen were looking for.' HUNK says to Chris. He then looks at Piers disapprovingly, still angry the mutated man had almost killed his friend. 'So you're coming with us, no matter what.'

'Fuck you.' Piers' arm starts pulsing electricity, but Chris goes to stand between them.

'Don't, Piers. He's my friend.' Chris answers.

Piers slowly lowers his arm and looks to his captain confused and... saddened.

'What happened to you?' Piers asks.

Chris looks to the ground for a moment, afraid to look Piers in the eyes. But he gathers his courage.

'Piers, please. Come with us.' Chris pleads. 'I'll explain everything.'

Piers looks over at HUNK, who held his gun firmly, obviously ready to use force if necessary.

Piers looks to Chris, seeing the still loving and burning determination in his sapphire eyes.

He still was part of his family.

x

Chris helps Piers keep his balance, as they walk into the docking station, regrouping with Wesker and the rest.

Chris and Wesker only share a glance, both feeling uncomfortable and not knowing what to say.

But right now was not the time for explanations, as they heard an alarm go off.

'Let's head out.' Wesker commands.

x

Piers was assigned his own bunk room on the boat. Chris had made sure it was HUNK who watched him, asking if he'd see to it Piers wouldn't get harmed.

Chris wanted to watch him himself, but he had to speak to Wesker first.

He had to know what the blond was planning on doing with him, before he'd explain the situation to Piers.

'Why him.' Chris demands, as he and Wesker stood in their private cabin. 'Why did you go after Piers?'

'He is one of the few subjects to have the C-Virus and survive, dear heart.' Wesker explains casually, his back facing the brunet as he took off his combat gear.

'That's bullshit Wesker.' Chris hisses. 'You captured him just so you can hold him against me like my sister, didn't you?!'

Wesker sighs, irritated. 'No, Christopher. That's not my intention.'

'Then what is...?' Chris asks, his voice broken.

Wesker turns to Chris.

'I was...  _curious_.' Wesker admits.

'Curious...' Chris repeats, shaking his head. 'Why?'

'You always mention him in your sleep.' Wesker says, a sliver of jealousy in his voice.

'I-... I do?' Chris asks, feeling betrayed by himself.

Wesker smirks at the brunet's red cheeks. He gently puts his hands against them.

'I want to understand why he means so much to you, dear heart.' Wesker confesses. 'And I want to show you I can be your family, just like he is.'


	9. Looking For Answers

Piers looks at the small bunk in front of him. He would never fit on it with his mutated arm. Neither would he feel comfortable, with his rib cage sticking out of his left chest the way it did.

Putting him here must've been a joke.

He hears a knock on the door, followed by someone entering.

It's Chris.

The former BSAA captain doesn't say anything and just goes to hug Piers. Piers let's him, unsure of how he was supposed to feel. Unsure who Chris now was.

Chris holds him tightly, as his breathing calmed down to a meditative pace.

Chris then let's go of Piers and studies him carefully. His infected arm had grown smaller compared to the time under Lanshiang and it seemed more stable, the exposed muscles never moving unless Piers seemed to want to.

'How long...?' Piers asks softly.

Chris bites his lower lip. 'We... we used Jake's blood to create a vaccine and put a stop to Carla's plan. That was about four years ago...'

Piers stares at Chris, letting it sink in. He then looks at Chris needing more answers. He studies Chris' Umbrella gear once more and seems to hesitate for a moment.

'How?' Piers presses, looking at the Umbrella logo.

Chris' warm demeanor grows cold for a moment. He goes to sit on the bunkbed, avoiding Piers' gaze.

'After I went up... I got back into the BSAA.' Chris says. 'But it wasn't long until they sent me back home and put me on some meds.' Chris sighs. 'I kept seeing you. I kept losing it.'

'I don't know exactly how long I've been in therapy, but just when I was supposed to make progress, Wesker found me.' Chris continues.

Piers frowns. He goes to sit next to his captain and remains silent for a while.

'I'm sorry.' Piers says.

Chris looks to Piers surprised. 'Piers, you of all people shouldn't be sorry.' He puts a hand on Piers' back. 'You're a hero.' He reassures, looking at Piers' white eyes. Piers looks back, slowly letting his guard down.

'What's going to happen to me?' Piers asks, hiding his nervousness.

Chris takes a moment, not wanting to really elaborate about his  _relationship_ with his archnemesis.

'Wesker... he wants to talk with you.' Chris admits.

'Talk?' Piers asks confused. 'Why?'

'I... I don't...' Chris tries.

x

' _Chris, what are you not telling me?' Sheva presses, following the brunet, who was heading for a small boat._

_They were walking through a B.O.W.-overrun BSAA camp in Kijuju, tasked to apprehend a bioweapons dealer named Irving._

_Chris stops and turns to Sheva. 'I have a personal stake in this.'_

_Sheva shakes her head confused. 'Chris, do you see all the dead bodies? We should get the hell out of here.'_

_Chris looks around. It did terrify him, all the BSAA troops... **dead**._

_If it weren't for Sheva, he'd be one of them._

' _Look... the woman in the data file was a partner I worked with before. I need to know if she's alive.' Chris explains. But when he's greeted by disbelief, he turns back around and heads for the boat._

_He's surprised when Sheva follows him._

_Sheva catches up to Chris. 'Chris, you're not going alone.' She insists._

_Chris looks at her, surprised. 'Sheva... you have your orders...'_

' _So do you, Chris. Don't think we survived all that just to leave one-another behind.' Sheva argues. 'You're not alone in this.'_

_Chris looks at Sheva silently. He sees in her eyes what he'd seen in Jill. In Barry. And even occasionally in Wesker. It was something he'd see in Piers, too._

_An unfiltered bond of trust, loyalty and love._

_Family._

' _We're partners. Till the end.' Sheva states._

_Chris can't help but smile._

' _Copy that.' Chris answers._

x

'Don't hurt him.' Chris presses.

He and Wesker were standing outside Piers' bunkroom.

'I have no intention on doing that, dear heart. He's too valuable a specimen.' Wesker reassures, as he strokes Chris' cheek.

Chris hesitates. 'Just... don't tell him about-' Chris tries.

'-your love for me?' Wesker finishes.

Chris frowns, feeling yet again guilt and embarrassment for his love for Wesker now that Piers reminded him of who he was  _supposed_ to be. Something he'd begun to forget during his time with Umbrella. Something he  _wanted_  to forget.

'He won't talk if you tell him.' The brunet presses.

Wesker gives Chris a reassuring kiss and enters the bunkroom, alone. He closes the door behind him and looks at Piers who was trying to find a comfortable position to lay on his bunkbed. He shoots up when he sees Albert Wesker. The pulses from his mutated arm give away his nervousness and fear.

Wesker just stands there and studies the infected soldier from afar.

Piers doesn't say anything, waiting for the blond's next move.

Wesker walks up to Piers, seeing the brunet growing tense and sweaty.

The blond sits down on the bunk next to Piers, as the cadet sits up against the metal wall.

He looks at Piers, curious yet confused. The blond then looks away and shakes his head.

_This weak boy..._

_How does he mean so much to Chris?_

'What are you going to do with me?' Piers asks, nervously.

Wesker raises an eyebrow. 'Chris didn't tell you?'

No answer from Piers.

Wesker looks at Piers again. 'We're going to study you and try to revert the damaging effects of the C-Virus.' Wesker signals to the cozy bunkroom. 'As Christopher requested we will treat you as a member of Umbrella and try to cure your affliction.' Wesker explains. 'That is, of course, if you don't prove an inconvenience to me.'

Piers takes it in. This seemed like good news, though he kept his guard up.

The room then remains silent for a while, thick tension in the air.

'You and Chris...' Wesker mutters. 'You're close.'

Piers looks at the blond confused, not getting what he was going for.

Wesker sighs. 'How?' He asks.

Piers frowns, surprised by not just the question, but the way the blond asked it. It seemed personal and not something he expected from the inhumane Albert Wesker.

It took away a lot of the tension.

'What do you mean,  _how?_ ' Piers asks.

Wesker didn't even seem to know what he wanted from his question, let alone from talking to Piers. This whole idea of capturing the cadet was based on an unfamiliar feeling, not a rational motive.

Wesker shakes his head.

_Is this a waste of time?_

The blond's eyes then fall on Piers' mutated arm.

'You sacrificed yourself for him.' Wesker concludes, realizing Chris had done the same for HUNK.

Piers looks at the blond confused. He nods.

_Why would anyone do that in a world that's meaningless? Where the only possible purpose to live is to grow beyond the mortal coil and to turn the world to your own? To rise above the idiocies of human instincts?_

_Something I've fallen victim to myself?_

_The idiocy of love?_

Wesker doesn't know what or how to ask for an explanation.

But Piers reads it from the blond's hesitation. He takes a deep breath, trying to adjust to this strange situation he was in, realizing he'd have to do his best to answer, were he to have any future of living as an uninfected human being.

'He's family to me. That's why I did it.' Piers explains. 'He'd do the same for me.'

'How are you certain?' Wesker asks. 'If he truly would?'

Piers remains silent for a moment.

'I don't think you ever can be.' Piers admits. 'But when it comes down to it, you do what's best for the ones you really love. However hard that may be.'

Wesker growls quietly in frustration.

This wasn't the answer he wanted.

This was the answer he needed.

The suffocating hold he had over Chris. The forced nature of their situation.

It was the opposite of doing what's best for his love.

It was doing what was best for Wesker himself.

This must be why Chris had become so distant. Wesker's fear of abandonment had ultimately pushed his lover away by strangling him into submission.

It would have to change, were he to get back the passionate love he needed from Chris.

'If you really love him, hell even if someone like you could... you need to let him go.' Piers warns.

Wesker looks at Piers shocked, angry at this...  _boy_  suggesting something so...  **terrifying**.

But before Wesker could strike back, they get thrown across the room as the entire boat shook heavily.

x

HUNK was standing on deck, gun aimed at a gigantic sea monster surrounding the boat with its tendrils.

This monster must've followed them from the research facility.

It was here to take back what was stolen.

Piers.


	10. Choice

_‘But dad... rollercoasters are so much more fun.’ Chris nags._

_‘No they’re not. They’re stupid and scary.’ Claire throws back, tightly holding her teddy bear._

_Their father sighs. They were standing in the front yard, ready to head out for a family trip to an amusement parc. Though once Chris discovered they weren’t going to six flags, he started blaming Claire for it._

_Chris’ father takes him aside, as Claire sticks out her tongue to him and goes over to her mother, who was packing the car._

_‘Dad... come on, you said we would.’ Chris nags disappointed, as his father crouches in front of him._

_His father can’t help but smile. Chris takes offence at not being taken seriously and crosses his arms._

_‘Chris... you know your sister and your mother don’t like rollercoasters.’ Chris’ father looks at him gently._

_‘Yeah... but...’ Chris tries. ‘How can we ever do what_ **_we_ ** _want?’_

_Chris’ father bites his lip and thinks for a moment. Then he puts a hand on Chris’ shoulder._

_‘You know what son? Next time, it’s just you and me.’ Chris’ father suggests._

_‘Really?!’ Chris asks excited. His father nods._

_‘But Chris, this time we do what’s best for the team, okay?’ Chris’ father suggests. Chris takes a moment and then nods. His father ruffles up Chris’ short brown hair and he heads to the car, to join the rest of the family. He looks back when Chris doesn’t follow him._

_‘Chris?’_

Chris slowly awakes to Piers and Wesker crouching over him. He had been knocked out when the ship threw him against the wall.

‘What...’ Chris tries, but the boat shakes another time, forcing him to find his balance.

They then hear jitter over the radio as HUNK starts speaking. He sounds haphazard. ‘There is a B.O.W. attacking the ship. The same mutation subject Irving endured, but... more advanced.’

‘Do you have control over the situation?’ Wesker asks.

‘For now, yes sir, but we...’ HUNK hesitates. ‘We believe he’s after subject Niva- SHIT!’

The radio cuts out.

Wesker sighs.

‘There is a satellite laser targeting system.’ Wesker states. He then looks at Chris. ‘You’ve proven to know your way around one, dear heart, so if you’d kindly follow me.’ Wesker starts heading for the stairs to the upper cabins, but Chris stops him.

‘If it’s after Piers-’ Chris tries.

‘He should stay here.’ The blond answers.

‘It’s okay. I can hold my own.’ Piers reassures, agreeing with Wesker.

Chris shakes his head. ‘I’m not leaving you behind.’ Chris states. The boat then shakes another time, as leaks start springing from the roof, drenching the men beneath it.

‘Captain, if you don’t take care of that monster, the boat’s gonna sink.’ Piers stresses.

‘I’m staying here and so are you.’ Chris commands.

Piers shakes his head. ‘You’re being reckless again captain.’ The cadet shakes Chris off of him and walks towards Wesker. ‘We’ve got to take care of that monster. I’m not going back with them.’ Piers demands.

The blond smirks, surprised at the boy’s defiance to Chris.

‘I guess you have to come with us now. Don’t you, dear heart?’ Wesker teases.

x

Wesker finds HUNK hold up in the upper cabin. He was wounded and bleeding, positioned against the wall.

Wesker crouches over him and checks the damage.

There was a deep tear in his abdomen, leaking blood. Wesker puts his hand on the wound and an Uroboros tentacle crawls out of his arm. It covers the wound and stops the bleeding.

The blond was then joined by Chris and Piers.

‘What happened?!’ Chris asks worried, looking at HUNK’s silver eyes.

‘We can’t beat this thing...’ HUNK coughs. ‘It has no weak points.’

‘Chris I need you to get me some medical supplies.’ Wesker commands, as to which Chris obeys.

Piers meanwhile looks out of the cabin to the battle that was going on outside.

A gigantic sea monster was fighting off the many Umbrella mercenaries. It was about the size of a skyscraper, latched onto the bow of the ship with its razorsharp teeth. Its skin grey as rock, its motions as smooth as a feline, its power as strong as a volcano.

The mercenaries were bombarding it with explosives and every hit was right on.

But no weapon, grenade or rocket launcher seemed to have any effect.

And with each swipe of the many B.O.W. tendrils, less and less mercenaries were still alive and fighting.

‘Where is it?’ Piers asks, eyes on the monster, terrified by the thought of being taken away again.

Chris was standing over HUNK, as Wesker had finished tending to the injured man.

Wesker walks up to a keycard reader and with a swipe the targeting weapon revealed itself from behind a metal cover.

The blond grabs it and gives it to Chris. ‘I’ll distract it, dear heart.’ The blond kisses Chris and looks over the Piers for a moment, enjoying the awkward yet somewhat jealous grin on the boy’s face. Wesker turns invisible and heads out.

HUNK then stumbles onto his feet and points to a ladder heading up. ‘There should be our vantage point.’

Chris nods at HUNK. He then looks at Piers, signalling him to stay here, on the inside.

Piers shakes his head and heads towards the stairs.

Chris sighs frustrated.

‘I’ll keep an eye on him.’ HUNK reassures Chris, to which they head for the stairs.

_x_

Tendrils were snapping left and right as Wesker broke many of them off. But it seemed the beast grew them back with ease.

It must’ve been using sea life as an endless supply of growth material.

Chris was standing atop the cabin roof, aiming the targeting system at the mouth of the beast, as HUNK and Piers shoot off any tendril trying to make its way to them.

‘LOCKED.’ Chris informs HUNK.

‘Wesker get out of there now.’ HUNK radio's Wesker.

‘Affirmative.’ Wesker responds.

HUNK gives Chris the go ahead and Chris fires.

A beam of light shoots down from the sky, blinding them in the flash. It was followed by a thunderous clash, booming into the distance.

As the light faded, Chris could slowly see again.

The beast was oozing blood and roared a deafening scream.

It’s tendrils start swirling aggressively, now ignoring the mercenaries and heading straight for the cabin roof.

Heading for Piers.

‘Piers get back inside!’ HUNK urges, and Piers doesn’t think twice before he jumps back down into the cabin. HUNK fires his assault rifle at the tendrils, which ignored him and tried to follow Piers down into the cabin.

HUNK quickly slams the latch closed, saving Piers.

The beast roars another time, in pain, as its skin starts breaking, many more tendrils spiraling out, enveloping the entire ship. The beast seemed weakened and... _desperate._

It was going to drag the entire ship down with it.

Chris aims the satellite laser on the beast again, waiting for a lock.

But just before it does, the boat gets thrown around, almost capsizing it.

HUNK and Chris fall against the fence, trying to hold on, as they see the tendrils smashing against the cabin, eager to break in and capture Piers. They hear people scream and falling into the ocean, quickly consumed by the B.O.W..

‘We have to let it take him.’ HUNK shouts, as the ship started to sink. He starts crawling upwards, to the latch of the cabin.

Chris shakes his head furiously and grabs HUNK by his leg, stopping his ascend.

HUNK looks back distressed. ‘Chris, we’re all going to die if that monster doesn’t leave!' He stresses.

The boat then gets swung around, flinging HUNK and Chris away from and against the metal fence they clung on. It knocks HUNK out as Chris’ hears the man’s bones snap on impact.

Chris’ face grows bleak, seeing HUNK’s motionless body. Chris quickly looks around.

Everywhere people were being slaughtered by the almost infinite amount of tendrils, tearing people limb from limb. The boat was sinking fast too, soon leaving all of them vulnerable to whatever hid underneath the ocean surface.

And Wesker...

Chris saw his lover challenging the beast head-on.

He was surviving, but...

He was losing.

‘Hunk, Chris. Shoot it. NOW.’ Wesker’s voice sounded out of Chris’ radio.

The brunet saw the blond, standing far below deck, struggling as he dodged another set of tendrils trying to tear at him.

Then he sees Wesker getting caught and tendrils trying to rip him apart. The blond is able to break free, but he seemed exhausted.

Chris felt lifeless as HUNK’s words start sinking in, seeing even Wesker wouldn’t be able to hold out against this monster.

He looks over to the latch that separated Piers from the tendrils, who were still trying to get it open, yet they were too bulky to grab onto the handle and open it.

_No..._

Chris cries softly, as he realizes what choice he would have to make.

x

_Chris grabbed two cans of beer out of the fridge and headed to Piers, who was sitting on the patio, overlooking the city lit up by moonlight._

_They were at Chris’ apartment, as the captain had invited his new first-in-command to get to know one-another._

_Chris gives Piers a can of beer and sits next to him. He relaxes into his seat._

_‘Nice view isn’t it?’ Chris smiles at Piers._

_Piers grins back. ‘Better than where I come from for sure.’_

_Chris chuckles. ‘Perks of being a so called superhero.’ Chris jokes._

_But he isn’t greeted by a smile. Piers just stares into the night._

_‘Something up, Ace?’ The captain asks._

_Piers remains silent for a moment._

_He then sighs._

_‘When I first joined, you told me you see us as family.’ Piers says. ‘You said it’s because we trust each other with our lives and that we’ll never leave anyone behind.’_

_The young cadet looks at his captain. ‘You knew it wouldn’t be like that.’ Piers jabs. ‘It’s like you throw us a fairytale story, making sure we do what’s necessary, but in the end we’re still just soldiers. A means to serve a greater purpose and therefore expendable.’ Piers sighs._

_Chris was awfully quiet, listening to his cadet. He takes a deep breath and puts his can of beer away._

_‘You know Piers, this is why I put you in second-of-command.’ Chris admits. ‘It’s because you see beyond the comradery. You see that sometimes what’s best means making an impossible choice. One you’ll regret for the rest of your life, no matter what you decide to do.’_

_Piers looks at his captain, nervous. There seemed to be a deeper fear in his eyes, one Chris hadn’t noticed before, but he knew what it meant._

_‘How do you live with those choices?’ Piers asks quietly._

_‘You can’t.’ Chris admits. ‘But we have to, if we want to keep the world safe.’_

x

Chris starts crying and smashes the deck beneath him. Then he grits his teeth and stretches his arm towards the latch, which was out of his reach. Uroboros tentacles start bursting out of his arm, spiraling towards the latch.

The tendrils smashing at the latch stop, almost aware of Chris’ intent.

Chris’ Uroboros almost reaches the handle, but the brunet needs more.

He cries in pain, as Uroboros bursts out of his back, shoulders and neck, all joining the dark mass at his arm.

They swirl around Chris’ extended tentacles, reaching the end in a dancing motion, grappling onto the handle.

_I’m so sorry..._

_I’m so sorry Piers..._

Chris cries, as he turns the handle making the latch open into the captain’s cabin.

The tendrils of the B.O.W. quickly enter and Chris hears Piers fight against them.

He hears him cry, not wanting to be taking away.

And then he hears nothing, as the tendrils drag Piers’ motionless body back out of the latch, away from Chris. Away from the boat.

The wounded B.O.W. roars and quickly retreats, all of the tendrils retracting into the sea, disappearing under the mysterious surface.

And just like that, it was gone.

Gone like Piers.

Gone like the man Chris used to be.


	11. Moving On

 

_Claire holds her brother's hand firmly and nods to him. Chris nods back and takes a deep breath. He gets up and walks over to the stand near the casket. He steadies himself behind it and looks to the crowd. He sees the saddened people, all dressed in black. He glances at Piers' parents who seemed transfixed on the casket before him._

_And just like the expression on their faces, it was empty._

_But that didn't stop Chris from honoring his partner for his brave sacrifice._

_For his loyalty and comradery._

_For his love._

' _As with all things in life, it's our actions that define us. During life and after. Piers was and is a true hero. His dedication and sacrifice helped us save the world from another apocalypse.' Chris pauses a moment. He looks over to the framed picture, standing beside him._

' _Piers was not just any soldier. He was my partner, my adversary and my ally. He was to take my place in the BSAA, but his bravery... his love...' Chris' voice breaks for a short moment. 'His love and dedication went far beyond anything I could imagine or ask of anyone.' Chris sees Piers' parents burst out in tears, which make it even harder for him not to. But the brunet keeps a strong face. Not for himself, but for the people who believe in him._

' _That's why I'll stay. I'll stay to honor him. To help the BSAA live up to him. To help the BSAA move forward stronger and inspired by his act of bravery and heroism.' Chris states._

_He hears people starting to clap for him. It grew louder as he saw the mood of the crowd turn hopeful._

_It was only Claire who didn't join the crowd in their applause._

_It was because she saw past the facade Chris held up, seeing still the brother who'd confided in her just moments ago._

_She saw a broken man. One that needed help._

_One that wanted to escape._

_x_

Chris was looking at the doctors who were rushing HUNK's motionless body through the door to the operating room.

They were back the Umbrella's base of operations, HUNK needing immediate medical attention as his situation was critical. It was Chris who'd kept resuscitating him the entire helicopter ride over. He wouldn't let him die.

He wouldn't lose another partner.

Chris stood there in the hallway, eyes locked onto a metal door, which separated him from his last friend.

But now that things were out of his control, he felt his legs turn weak, as he fell to the ground and just sat against the metal wall.

No longer was he distracted from what he'd done. No longer could he run away from what he did to Piers. It was him and his conscious alone.

He stares into a void, guilt and shame paralyzing him to the point he loses all sense of time and space.

He just sits there, alone and broken.

x

Wesker finds Chris, who was still sitting there against the metal wall.

The blond doesn't say a word and comes to sit next to the brunet.

Wesker stares at him.

He studies his blue eyes, his troubled demeanor and the shape of his lips, reminding himself of what he was about to set free.

He loved Chris.

He admired him.

Ever since leaving the Spencer mansion, Wesker had refused to let himself get overpowered by his weak, human instincts. He'd been very successful throughout life, easily breaking off any approaches of intimacy and more.

But when he'd met Chris, a young inspired man full of life, full of ambition. A man that didn't long for the love or nurturing of a parent. A man that was independent and brave, being free from control, having all the selflove he needed.

He was the first and only one Wesker fell for.

To his own detriment, as Chris would be a living reminder of everything Wesker secretly wished to be.

A man he knew he was not and could never become in this lifetime. Not in the way Spencer had made him to be.

They share a long silence.

'You don't have to stay.' Wesker eventually says. Chris looks up at him in confusion.

'What you did...' Wesker sighs. 'If I am to be loved by you, I should deserve it.' Wesker gives Chris a small syringe. 'It's for your sister.' he adds.

'What...?' Chris asks in disbelief, not being able to find the right words.

'I've always thought about leaving all this behind for you, dear heart.' The blond says. 'But I'd be killing the man that I am, just like I've been killing the man that you are.'

He then looks at Chris. 'What I feel and what you feel can only last if we get to be who we are.'

Wesker leans in to kiss Chris. Chris, taken aback, let's him, slowly grasping what the blond meant. But just as Chris starts leaning in himself, wanting to hold him tightly, Wesker breaks the kiss. He looks at Chris another time, before quickly getting up and walking off.

x

HUNK awakes on his hospital bed. He smiles right away when he sees Chris sitting on his bedside.

But his smile disappears when he recognizes the syringe Chris is holding.

'Can't get enough of me can't you.' HUNK tries.

Chris tries to smile at him, but he can't.

HUNK sighs.

'You did what you had to.' HUNK reassures.

Chris shakes his head. 'I just did what I did.'

HUNK frowns at Chris, surprised. He shakes his head in pity.

'What are you going to do.' he asks.

'I don't know.' Chris says. 'After what I've done I don't think I can just go back.' He explains.

'But I don't think I can stay either.'

HUNK sits up slowly. He ponders for a moment.

He looks at Chris.

'If you're gonna go, I just want to say it was nice being friends with you, but you know I won't be on your side anymore.' HUNK says.

Chris nods silently.

'But if you stay, I'm gonna make sure you get your revenge on those TENTSU f*ckers.' HUNK says.

A small grin appears on Chris' face. He looks up at his friend.

'You'd fuck 'em up real good, huh?' Chris jokes.

HUNK laughs. Chris smiles. 

But as soon as the silence returned, so did the tension.

'What would you do...?' Chris asks carefully.

HUNK looks at Chris conflicted.

'I wouldn't know.' he admits.

x

'Oh, and this is my sister! She's also a 'super hero', you could say.' Chris jokes. 

_They were at a BSAA party, which was organised firstly to send Chris off respectfully, but it had turned into one celebrating his stay at the BSAA. Chris was chatting with a few of his colleagues when Claire came to their circle._

_'Damn and she's pretty too!' One of Chris' male colleagues adds._

_'I have a boyfriend.' Claire states._

_'Oh.' The colleague says. 'Lucky him!'_

_Claire then turns to her brother, taking away his third glass of champagne. Chris rolls his eyes at his protective sister._

' _Can we talk?' Claire asks her brother._

_'We are aren't we?' Chris jokes._

_'Private.' Claire presses._

_Chris looks over at his colleagues._

_'Hey, we're gonna get something to snack. I'll be right back.' Chris tells them._

_Chris leads Claire to a secluded office room._

_He closes the office door behind her and turns on the lights._

' _What's up?' Chris asks._

_Claire shakes her head._

_'Why are you doing this?' she asks._

' _Doing what?' Chris asks, not getting what she was referring to._

' _Staying.' Claire presses._

_Chris plays dumb and frowns at her._

_'Staying at the BSAA.' Claire explains._

_Chris grins._ ' _Because it's the right thing to do.' Chris explains._

_Claire leans against a desk. She palms her face and sighs._

_Chris looks at her, worried. His happy demeanor fades._

' _You don't think I can do it?' He asks quietly._

_Claire looks up at him. She studies him for a moment._

' _Do you_ _ **want**_ _to be here?' She asks, staring her brother directly in his eyes._

_Chris seems to be taken aback by that question._

' _Well I...' Chris tries. 'Of course... I...'_

_He falls silent._

_Claire walks up to her brother._

' _You've always been there for me, for them, for your partners.'_

_She looks down for a moment and then back into Chris' eyes._

' _Just don't forget about yourself, Chris. Don't forget what_ _ **you**_ _want. What_ _ **you**_   _need.'_

x

Chris enters his and Wesker's bedroom. He sees the blond sitting at a desk, reading through a few documents.

'Have you decided?' The blond asks, not looking up from his papers.

Chris looks at Wesker from a distance.

He doesn't answer.

'What is Umbrella going to do about Piers.' Chris asks.

Wesker gets up from the desk and walks over to Chris. He offers him the documents. Chris glances at Wesker suspiciously, but takes the documents and studies them.

They're about an E-series type of bioweapon, created by TENTSU. The report states there are multiple possible locations of an active E-series weapon.

'You're going after him...' Chris concludes.

'I can't allow for companies the like of TENTSU to exist.' Wesker presses. 'Subject Nivans is no longer a priority, but... there could be a chance we'd encounter his remains.'

Chris grins. 'Of course.'

He shoves the documents back into Wesker's hands.

The blond looks at Chris confused.

'Does this mean...' The blond starts slowly.

'Yes.' Chris forcefully kisses the blond on his lips.

As he parts from the blond, he smiles at him, putting his fingers through the blond's sleek hair. He ruffles it up.

'Always wanted to do that.' Chris says.

He then turns around and heads for the exit.

Leaving his one true love confused and eager for clarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Part 2! Damn what could Chris' decision be? Is he going to stay or leave?
> 
> I guess we'll have to see what chapter might arise from the Not A Hero DLC :)!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this work!


End file.
